Cook (Queen Anne's Revenge)
The Cook was a pirate who operated during the mid-18th century. During the quest for the Fountain of Youth, the Cook joined the crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge, where he took part in Jack Sparrow's mutiny. The Cook would be killed and later turned into a zombie, a fate handed to him by Blackbeard. Biography Early life Not much is known about the Cook's early life, but it is known that he took the life of piracy prior to the mid-18th century. Several years after the War Against Piracy, the Cook went to the pub called the Captain's Daughter, located in Londontown. It was here that the Cook, along with a number of sailors and pirates, signed on to sail under Jack Sparrow. Aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge Climbing aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, the Cook worked as one of the ship's chef for the next five days, where he would work with a shanghaied Jack Sparrow. He later met with Jack and some of the other crewmen, who were not satisfied with sailing under Angelica and her zombie crew, and took part in Jack's mutiny aboard the Revenge. During the fighting that erupted during the mutiny, the Cook took advantage of an impaired Gunner by leaping upon and subduing the man. Jack's crew were soon victorious until Blackbeard himself came out of his cabin. Blackbeard, in response to being told that the proceedings were the ends of a mutiny, hung all of the crewmen, including the Cook, with the rigging of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Zombified Blackbeard inquired as to which crewman stood watch, after which the Gunner turned towards the Cook. As punishment, Blackbeard sent the Cook aboard a longboat where he would row across the ocean as the bow of the Queen Anne's Revenge turned towards the Cook's direction. As soon as the Cook rowed a couple of yards away from the ship, Blackbeard had his crew watch as the Revenge unleashed Greek fire upon the Cook. After a few firings, the Cook was believed to have been killed his body was retrieved to be zombified. An undead Cook guarded Blackbeard's cabin after this took place.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (junior novelization), p81. He later died, as with all the other zombies, after Blackbeard himself died in the Fountain of Youth. Behind the scenes *The Cook was portrayed by Bronson Webb in On Stranger Tides. *In the On Stranger Tides film, the Cook never appeared as a zombie onscreen, as he was last seen being fired upon by Blackbeard's Greek fire cannons. However, On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide stated that the Cook returned as a zombie. Bronson Webb was originally meant to shoot an scene of the zombiefied Cook appearing at Blackbeard's cabin, which was in the film's screenplay, but in spite of the fact that he went through all the prosthetics, it was decided that the part was "too scary" for a Disney film and the scene went unfilmed.@bronson_webb Bronson Webb on Twitter Neverthless, it was included in the ''On Stranger Tides'' junior novelization. *His name was first identified as "Cook", but he has an alias of "Chef" from the Lego Pirates of the Caribbean set Queen Anne's Revenge. *In LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, the Cook is transformed into a zombie by Blackbeard immediately on the deck of the Queen Anne's Revenge instead of being burned by Greek fire and later zombiefied. In the handheld versions of the game, the Cook is drowned and eaten by Tamara during the battle at Whitecap Bay. *The Cook was originally meant to have a 4-inch action figure produced by Jakks Pacific, though it was canceled for unknown reasons.http://www.118archive.com/FigureResults.php?id=PC4-ST-12 Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Source *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Pirates Category:Queen Anne's Revenge crew Category:Deceased individuals Category:Zombies Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Mutineers Category:Males Category:Cooks